Otherwordly love
by TieDjee
Summary: How would the Cell Games have continued if Android 16's head never 'reached' Gohan to give him the speech to reach Super Saiyan 2? SLOW UPDATE.
1. Going max and beyond

**Going max and beyond**

The Cell Juniors were laying the beat down to the Z-fighters, Gohan could only watch in shock as Cell watched amused at the beaten warriors who were all but unconscious. Even when they no longer could fight back the Cell Juniors continued to harm them.

' _Nooooo! I don't want them to die, how can I save them? I am just a kid, dad was supposed to beat Cell… Why is this happening?'_ Gohan thought as he clenched his fists, trying to hold back the tears he felt coming.

' _I thought dad was holding back against Cell, because I compared his energy to my own, but if I am the strongest then we've lost.'_ Gohan thought angrily at himself as he was not strong enough.

Gohan's eyes snapped wide open as he remembered his time with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Goku showed him a stronger Super Saiyan version which sacrificed speed. Cupping his hands together at his side he began to chant: "Ka…"

Cell turned around, hearing something coming from the boy. _'A Kamehameha? Is he trying to copy Goku by putting everything into it in an attempt to kill me? It didn't work then and it won't work now.'_

' _Still it did hurt and I am getting bored anyway.'_ Cell thought, facing the eleven year old Super Saiyan, bringing his own hands to his side and copied Gohan: "Ka..."

' _Good.'_ Gohan thought as a slight smirk made its way on his face as he continued: "Me…"

"Me…"

"Ha…"

"Ha…"

"Me…"

"Me…"

"HAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAA!"

The two beams tried to push the other back the second they collided midway:

' _NOW!'_ Gohan thought to himself as he pumped his muscles up, his her grew slightly spikier and his golden/yellow aura flared, as the extra strength went into his wave he started to push Cell's Kamehameha back.

' _I know it limits my movements' speed, but as long as we're both keeping up our Kamehameha's I don't have to move.'_ Gohan thought.

' _It seems he's stronger than I thought.'_ "Well then, let's see how you fair against me when I fight at full strength." Cell shouted as he powered up and started to push Gohan's wave back at him.

' _No!'_ Gohan shouted in his mind as he repeated the process he just did and bulked up even more on top of his already bulked up form, sacrificing even more speed for power (just like Goku did in the HTC).

His hair grew even more spikier and his aura flared shone brighter and managed to push Cell's wave slowly back at him. Shockwaves emanated from Gohan's powerful form, causing the ground to shake, rock formations in the area to crumble, breaking any and all cameras present and ragdolled a bunch of pathetic humans (not any of the Z-fighters).

' _What! Impossible!'_ Cell was pissed, he, the ultimate creation, was being matched by a mere boy. Looking over at his 'children' who were still torturing the other Z-fighters, he shouted in a harsh tone: "Hey, my children, get down here and help your dear daddy get rid of this pest."

Obeying, the Cell Juniors landed in half a circle around Gohan evilly grinning. One of the Cell Juniors fired a Death Beam at Gohan, Gohan used some of his energy to form an energy shield at the place he sensed the beam would hit. Upon seeing that Gohan's Kamehameha began losing strength due Gohan also forming a shield to protect himself, the Cell Juniors grinned again. All seven Cell Juniors began firing their own Death Beam after Death Beam at Gohan, while slowly closing in on him. Gohan's shield was keeping up, but when he noticed Cell's Kamehameha closing in on him he tried pushing it back. This forced Gohan to divide his concentration and a slip-up happened, he accidentally dropped his shield on his left side for a split-second, resulting in four Death Beams passing through. Because of his shield the Cell Juniors weren't aiming precisely, as they didn't get through it, but kept firing to distract him. This caused the first Death Beam to miss Gohan by three centimeters, passing him under his left arm. The other ones didn't miss unfortunately, the second one and pierced through his left shoulder, the third through his left upper arm and the fourth through the back of his left shin. Feeling the pain in his arm and leg, hissing, Gohan stumbled a bit, almost letting go of his Kamehameha, but after regaining his bearings he managed to stabilize himself. In a one-knee-on-the-ground-kneeling position, continued firing his Kamehameha with his right hand as his left arm hung limply to his side, it would hurt to use it. He sensed that the Cell Juniors were only about four meters away behind him, standing around him in half a circle, laughing maniacally at him.

 ***Flashbacks:***

He continued to laugh maniacally as he put even more pressure at ribcage of the already beaten man beneath his foot. Gohan could only watch as rage was building up inside of him at not being able to do anything, but hear his father's cries of agony. But even when his rage exploded and he came into action it was in vain, his dad still died to rescue him from his evil uncle.

In front of him lies the body of his mentor, the man who trained him, the man who jumped in front of him to protect him when he was frozen to the ground with fear as the attack was closing in. Piccolo gave his life to save his, Gohan wanted to just curl up in a ball, wake up and see that nobody had died. Gohan got snapped out of his thoughts at the maniacally laughing of the big bald Saiyan responsible for Piccolo's death. Overcoming his fear with anger, Gohan launched an attack only for it to be slapped away as it was nothing.

Rain, that's what it looked like, only the raindrops were red and instead of seeing a cloud in the sky there was nothing, but two seconds ago there was his father's best friend Krillin. He was screaming in fear as he was being lifted up in the air higher and higher, until an explosion ceased his screaming and he was no more. Krillin was dead and Gohan had done nothing but stare as this happened, on only being broken out of his staring by the maniacal laugh of the person responsible.

When you're the strongest of your group people depend on you, they expect you to save them. But even when Gohan was the strongest somebody still jumped in to kill Cell, for Gohan didn't manage yet to do it. Android 16 got blown into pieces, Gohan could have saved him, but watched it happen and was now watching the Z-fighters get pummeled into the ground by Cell Juniors while Cell just stood there laughing.

 ***End flashbacks***

' _Stop laughing!'_

' _I WON'T BE WEAK ANYMORE!'_

' _I WON'T BE AFRAID ANYMORE!'_

' _I WON'T LET ANYONE DIE ANYMORE!'_

' _I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!'_

' _I won't let Cell kill anyone else! I will make sure of that, even if it's the last thing I do!'_

All the raging emotions were building up inside of him and when it reached a certain point, that's when he felt it, his strained muscles eased up a bit, but were still dealing the same amount of power. Looking down at his own body he noticed the lightning-like energy crackling around his body (his hair and muscles were already 'transformed' to level 2) he allowed himself to smirk.

Faster than any could see he swung his injured arm behind him and fired a continuously yellow ki beam where all the Cell Juniors were swept in, causing them to either explode or vaporize. While at the same time managing to push Cell's Kamehameha back to the middle between them.

Feeling the hot burning pain searing through him his left arm slumped back to hanging limply next to him. The wounds bleeding more profoundly after being forced to handle so much energy in their damaged condition. That combined with the bleeding leg and the strain on his muscles of keeping up the bulked up forms caused Gohan to revert back to his state before the extreme-emotional-state (they hadn't given it the name Super Saiyan 2 yet).

Though, being tired due spending so much energy after already being in a tiring beam duel for a while Cell's beam was closing in on Gohan.

' _No! No, no, no…'_ Gohan thought as he looked down at the ground, he was losing hope upon seeing the beam closing in, knowing he was strong enough, but his energy reserves were getting empty.

' _It is still not enough, how can I…'_ Gohan's head snapped back up as he found an answer.

' _This is so gonna hurt.'_ Gohan thought with a small sad smile.

The Z-fighters were still in no condition to do anything, but Goku and Piccolo managed to get on their hands and knees and watched at the spectacle before them. Goku started grinning as he saw Gohan's beam closing in on Cell, he wanted to laugh in victory if he weren't so beat up, as he noticed Cell not being able to add any more energy to push back.

' _So much power, where is he getting it from?'_ Piccolo asked himself as he used his enhanced vision to take a closer look at Gohan, his eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong Piccolo? Gohan is winning is he not?" Goku asked confused upon seeing the look on Piccolo's face.

"Goku, you know I can create clothes with my energy by turning it into a solid form?" Piccolo asked.

Goku nodded.

Piccolo continued: "He found a reverse process."

"So he will be standing there naked?" Goku asked naïvely.

"No, he isn't using his clothes, they wouldn't produce that much anyway." Piccolo answered

"What then?" Goku asked.

"His own body." Piccolo replied.

"What!" Goku yelled out.

"He is turning his own biological tissue into energy." Piccolo finished as he tried to stand up again, only to fall back on his hands and knees.


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Meanwhile in a small house in East District 439, a mother and grandfather, together with a pink haired witch were watching the fate of the world through a crystal ball.

Zooming in and upon seeing the uncomfortable facial expressions of her husband Goku and Piccolo, Chi-Chi got a nagging feeling in her gut. Chi-Chi never wanted her son fighting Cell in the first place and seeing those expressions did little to lift her mood. Almost fearful she spoke up: "What's happening?"

Nobody spoke up, but Baba knew however and the crystal ball suddenly flashed to black and stayed black.

"What! No! Get back! Get back on!" Chi-Chi screeched as she grabbed the crystal ball and swung it around.

"Careful, my crystal ball apparently can't handle to project the vast amounts of energy being produced, it's is too much." Baba lied.

Chi-Chi shrieked: "LOOKOUT NOW!"

At the Cell Games:

' _AAAAAH! Pain! It hurts! AAAAARGH!'_ Gohan yelled out in his mind as the process was starting. It started with his useless arm then down with his feet, from there it would work its way up, so that the arm firing the Kamehameha and his head would be the last to go if necessary. It was a terrible burning feeling, nothing was as painful as this, like somebody is peeling your skin off. After that continues to peck the flesh and muscles of your bones like a vulture does with its beak. Finally it concludes with a feeling of your bones being finely powdered to dust like in a meat grinder. Before it repeats the entire process over again for the next centimeter of your body to turn into energy.

No longer feeling his feet and shins but feeling the newly made available energy a tiny smile made its way to his lips. Using a bit of the new energy to keep himself together and afloat, for now he had no legs to stand on, he used the rest in his Kamehameha. Still needing more, he bit down on his left cheek as to not scream out in pain, a few tears escaped his eyes while continuing the process.

Time passed, it's unknown if it were seconds of minutes, but all the Z-fighters were now conscious and starting to get up. Looking at the spectacle they were all just in time to see Cell's Kamehameha disappear as it was overcome by Gohan's.

Sensing Cell was no longer alive, Gohan let his Kamehameha die down, stopping the turn-process, reverting to his base form and falling down to the ground. Gohan felt nothing down below his lungs and felt himself slipping away, even with Cell dead he knew he wouldn't make it right now. Trying to calm his still breathing body he closed his eyes and sensed out just to check if they were all okay.

' _Dad'_

' _Mr. Piccolo'_

' _Krillin'_

' _Mirai Trunks'_

' _Vegeta'_

' _Tien'_

' _Yamcha'_

' _Two energies at the Lookout, those belong to Dende and mr. Popo.'_

' _Three energies at Kame House, baby Trunks, Bulma and Master Roshi.'_

' _Four energies going from home towards the Lookout, grandpa, Baba, mom and… One inside mom? … I'm becoming a big brother!'_ A small smile started to adorn his face.

When the Z-fighters made their way towards Gohan they met a horrific sight no one would have imagined:

Before them laid a child of eleven years old, missing the lower half of his body his organs and parts of them together with a lot of blood almost spilling out. Only a part of Gohan's brain unconsciously still feeding energy to keep himself together prevented it. What was left of his chest still heaved up and down through breathing, dried tears stained his face and he was showing no sign of pain. It even sported a small smile, even in the sate he was in now he tried to stay strong.

Opening the eyes on his tear-stained face Gohan managed to tilt his head up towards the group and got out a strained laugh: "It's finally over… hehe…" Before the last sparkle of life left his eyes becoming entirely whites and his head fell back to the ground lifeless.

Goku took a step towards the body of his son, only to be pushed aside by the hand of Piccolo who let out a small growl. He knelt down to the body and started to wrap his cape around Gohan, which quickly started to get drenched in red of the blood. After completely covering Gohan with his cape, aside from his one arm and head Piccolo took off. The rest followed suit except for Goku. Krillin stopped to turn around and saw Goku still standing there and went back to him. Goku's shoulders hung low, he was breathing hard and tears were threatening to spill. With one hand he grabbed a shoulder and as Goku looked at him Krillin nodded towards the direction the rest had left to…

' _The Lookout, the Dragon Balls, we will get him back.'_ Goku realized and nodded back to Krillin as they both started to catch up to the rest.

' _The Lookout, the Dragon Balls, we will get him back.'_ Piccolo prayed in his head as he was flying at top speed towards the Lookout, with a determination that he didn't notice that the wrapped body he was carrying slowly had become transparent before it completely disappeared.

Most witnesses of the Cell Games had emotionless faces, some had wind in their eyes due their travelling speed, some had tears due emotions, though one had dollar signs.

With Gohan:

"HAAAA!" Gohan jumped up, looking frantically around him.

' _Am I not dead?'_ Gohan thought confused as he suddenly felt something behind him.

"My tail!" _'It's back!'_ "I mist you little guy." Gohan said towards his tail, which affirmatively and happily swished behind him. Suddenly the whole place was shaking, Gohan's tail quickly wrapped itself around the waist. Stretching out his senses to see what was causing the quakes…

' _Cell'_ "Cell!" Gohan shouted, immediately powering up to Super Saiyan and flew towards him.

Arriving at Cell's location, Gohan yelled: "I thought I killed you!"

Cell turned around and saw Gohan, upon seeing him he yelled back: "You!" as he pointed at Gohan: "I'll kill you!"

Powering up to his maximum Gohan's hair spiked up even more and he felt incredibly strong. _'That is strange, I am not even in my slower but stronger form.'_ Looking down he saw the lightning crackling around him. _'This form! I remember! This is like the second level of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2! With this I can beat Cell.'_ Looking back at Cell: "I'll finish you now!"

Both Gohan and Cell flew at each other, but due Gohan being the faster one he landed his right square in Cell's face as Cell was launched backwards through the yellow clouds.

30 seconds later.

A crash was heard in HFIL, the curious residents of HFIL walked over to the crater, but before they could get close a gold-haired boy walked out of the crater. Said boy was dragging some green bug-man, who was covered in bruises and its own purple blood, behind him by its leg.

Taking two steps out of the crater Gohan threw Cell into the air and cupped his hands together: "Kame…"

Cell tried to balance himself, but his injuries were making it difficult.

"Hame…" Gohan continued.

Cell had stabilized himself.

"Haaa!" Gohan finished as he let the beam fly at his enemy.

Cell could only look in horror as he couldn't dodge the beam that closed in on him.

After a piercing scream of pain and horror it was deadly silent as Gohan no longer felt Cell's energy. Relieved that Cell is finally dead he took a look at his surroundings, only to see Raditz, Nappa, Dodoria, Zarbon, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, Cooler and King Cold and many others.

Taking a few steps back Gohan began to mutter in horror: "No… No! You're all dead, you can't be alive, you can't!"

While none of them were able to sense energy levels Frieza recognized the boy: _'No… No! It is that brat from Namek… and he is a Super Saiyan! Wait, calm down, we can take him.'_

Turning around to face his father and brother, Frieza began to talk: "Well, look what the bug dragged in, a Super Baby, let's get him!"

"Everyone charge!" King Cold ordered as they flew towards Gohan.

As everyone who ever served them joined the charge, aside from the Saiyans, Frieza grew confident and maniacally laughed: "Ha! You may be a Super Saiyan, but you can't defeat us now. Hahaha!"

He expected to see the child trembling with fear, which Gohan did, but it wasn't with fear, but with rage.

Raising both his hands, Gohan fired a blast from each hand. The charging force tried to dodge the yellow blasts, but the two who were hit were reduced to nothingness.

Guldo and Dodoria

Angry, Frieza threw a Death Saucer at Gohan, Gohan caught the disc spun 360 degrees and threw it back. Again the charging force tried to dodge, but one more died again.

Recoome

Now flying himself headfirst into the charging force, Gohan stopped the force in its tracks. Between all the dodging of the punches and kicks, Gohan managed to grab King Cold's head and shoved him headfirst into Cooler.

"AAAARGH!" Cooler screamed out in pain as the horns of his father were sticking out of Cooler's back.

"Oh no! I'm stuck!" King Cold exclaimed.

That was when the stuck father son duo heard: "Masenko…"

Turning to its source they could only stare in horror at the yellow energy being gathered in the hands of their executioner.

"Haaaaa!" Gohan exclaimed as he fired, after the following explosion, there was nothing left of them safe for one of King Cold's horns and the tail of Cooler hitting the ground, dead.

Frieza, despite being horrified by the death he just witnessed of his family, continued to fight the half-Saiyan. Frieza threw punch after punch in the hope of hitting his opponent, but he came nowhere close. After three more dodged punches Gohan felt an opponent charge him from behind. Turning around Gohan caught his enemy's wrist, stopping his enemies pink energy blade two centimeters from his face. Spinning back towards Frieza, still with Salza's wrist gripped tightly, Gohan used Salza's blade as his own. Managing to cut Frieza with it across his stomach causing a deep wound, Gohan was about to cut him again until he felt an attack being charged up to his left. Ending the spin Gohan threw Salza towards the charging energy just as it was fired, causing Salza to be hit by the pink electric attack of his colleague, taking Salza out of commission.

Neiz was surprised when suddenly Salza was thrown into his attack, but he couldn't think about it too long without losing his head, which he did. Neiz's head was completely obliterated, as Neiz's body fell to the ground, Gohan lowered his raised hand from which he fired. Turning back towards Frieza, who was now covering his wound with his arms, Gohan went to punch Frieza in the face. Despite the pain, Frieza saw it coming and raised his arms in an X-block to guard his face. Feeling an excruciating pain, Frieza's eyes looked towards the source of the pain and only saw an arm. Gohan's fist had buried itself inside Frieza through the wound and started to charge a blast inside his fist.

"No! AAAAAH!" Frieza screamed as Gohan released the blast from his hand which was still inside Frieza, blowing Frieza's top half clean off, killing him.

Everyone had stopped fighting after seeing their three strongest members and then some being killed off easily. Gohan touched down at the same time as Frieza's body hit the ground, still producing smoke from the explosion.

Sensing the rest stopped charging him, Gohan allowed himself to relax a little, but no sooner had he let that thought enter his mind as two figures made it through the smoke. A short figure with a purple cloak with hood covering its face and a tall figure with a red cloak with hood covering its face stopped in front of him.

The short one spoke up: "You need to come with me."

At the Lookout:

Landing at the Lookout Goku's black eyes met another pair of black eyes, those belonging to his wife and the mother of their son. Unable to look Chi-Chi in the eyes he hung his head low and went for an embrace, he was so sorry, but he couldn't change a thing, he didn't act like the father as he should have been. He really hoped and needed that Chi-Chi would still accept him as her husband despite his acts as a father.

Chi-Chi accepted the embrace, she knew what her husband was thinking, she too needed the embrace of the significant other. After standing there for a while in their embrace, they let go and turned to see the rest waiting for them. Walking towards them Dende softly spoke to the two: "All the Dragon Balls are gathered, we'll get Gohan back."

Those words brought small smiles on the faces of the parents.

"Come forth Shenron!" Dende called out.

The Dragon Balls glowed yellow as it shot out the yellow light beams which melted into one big one to form the dragon.

" **You have summoned me from my slumber, I shall grant two wishes, what is your first wish?"**

"We wish for everyone who was killed by Cell to be brought back to life!" Dende replied.

The Dragon's eyes glowed red as it worked on fulfilling this.

" **Your wish has been granted, what is your second wish?"**

Piccolo, Mirai Trunks and Goku immediately stretched their senses to find Gohan. When they couldn't find them they looked at each other, after the three men nodded towards each other Piccolo turned towards Dende. Upon receiving a nod from Piccolo, Dende brought his attention back to the dragon.

"Is Gohan back?" Chi-Chi nervously asked her husband, she expected smiles and Goku to say he would pick him up, but that wasn't the case.

Goku was at a loss at what to say, thankfully Piccolo managed to adequately fill her in: "Well Cell is the cause, but in the dragon's eyes he wasn't directly the cause."

Before Chi-Chi could ask details about how Cell wasn't the cause, Dende was speaking to the dragon again. Chi-Chi dropped the subject because it didn't matter, because they would just use the second wish to get her son back from whatever other cause there was.

"We wish for Son Gohan, who died at the Cell Games to be brought back to life!"

While the dragon's eyes glowed red, Chi-Chi couldn't help but cringe at the wish. While Gohan would be back he still has died, an experience you should only experience once in your life and certainly not as a child.

" **Your wish… Cannot be granted!"**

"What!" Chi-Chi screamed, while others could only stand with their mouth open, because they couldn't believe it either. "Why!"

" **He has broken a rule in the afterlife, because of this offense he is not allowed to come back to the living."**

"What rule?" A desperately Chi-Chi asked.

" **Killing the already dead, erasing them from existence. When the person you call Son Gohan arrived in the afterlife he was confused, when he sensed Cell, he forgot about both he and himself being dead and started to fight him. During their fight they crashed in HFIL, upon seeing all the previous enemies he went berserk and erased several beings before stopping."**

"Goku, you know the North King Kai, please talk to him." Chi-Chi begged her husband, but before he could answer the dragon spoke again.

" **The King Kais can't help, this rule is being held in order by someone above them."**

Falling to her knees, Chi-Chi started to sob, until she felt a pair of arms around her neck. Looking up she saw Goku in front of her, also on his knees with tears coming out of his eyes as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Chi." Goku almost inaudibly whispered through his crying.

Piccolo who was silent since filling Chi-Chi in could only stand still in shock, breaking out of it he walked away from the group. He didn't care about what the others would do with the second wish, he heard something about the Androids, but he just didn't care. Thoughts went through the Namekian's head as he, unable to help, could only watch as the kid who was the first person who showed him what it meant to have a friend, was no longer among them, who risked his life on Namek and now risked and lost his life against Cell.

' _Gohan… I'm sorry we couldn't help you.'_ Taking a deep breath as he walked towards the edge of the Lookout, staring at the world below him, which was now safe again. _'Until we meet again.'_


	3. New people part one

**New people**

"I am sorry Gohan, but it's true, you can't be wished back." Explained the figure who now had removed his hood, revealing his purple skin and white mohawk.

"What!" exclaimed the eleven year old Gohan. "Why can't I go back? The Dragon Balls can wish people back to life! They can wish me back right?"

"Not this time Gohan." Replied the purple skinned being.

Stumped by the explanation that followed Gohan laid down on the ground, curling up into a ball, hugging his knees and started to sob. Dying wasn't pretty, but he thought that like the others he too would get wished back.

' _I am not getting back, I am not getting home.'_ was the sentence which was repeated over and over again in the young boy's mind.

' _What do I do now?'_ The Supreme Kai asked himself, he didn't know how to deal with kids and their emotions. Turning to his assistant he said: "Go find a human who has a body, has experience with kids and watched the fight."

"As you wish Supreme Kai." Kibito replied as he took off.

' _Saiyans are not known to have the skills to interact and comfort children in emotional states. Somebody bodiless will probably not come over as encouragingly as somebody who still has a body. If they had a kid of their own and have watched the fight it will be easier for that person to help instead of relaying the situation to somebody who has not.'_ The Supreme Kai thought.

Flying over the flower fields in Heaven, Kibito was thinking how he could comply with the Supreme Kai's wish. How could he pick the right person? Finding a human with a body wouldn't be a problem. Experience with kids was something they could search up in the records they had of each person who died. The problem would be somebody who knew what the child has been through. There were multiple giant screens in Heaven, each broadcasting something else and people could go and watch. In Heaven there were multiple activities you could do and watching fighting back on earth wasn't a popular one. Most of Heaven's residents were content with the peaceful environment. Landing at the screen which broadcasted the Cell Games he noticed that most already left and the others were preparing to.

"I have a question for all of you." Kibito called out to the group.

The residents weren't surprised of the big red figure that landed by them, when you're dead you don't question much.

"I am searching for somebody who can help the kid you all saw just fight." Kibito continued.

The present group remained silent, some because they themselves couldn't process what they just witnessed. Others because they don't have experience dealing with children and others were scared of how to handle with such a powerful kid. As the silence remained Kibito was about to ask again but one man stepped forward.

"Well, there may somebody who fit the bill, but she stomped away angrily after seeing that afro guy raking in the credit for defeating Cell." Replied the man.

"Can you tell me where she is?" Asked Kibito.

Pointing past Kibito: "Probably at the gym." Answered the man.

When you died and you still have your body there is a chance you get to the planet of warriors in Otherworld. When you are qualified for it you can choose to either go there or go to Heaven, if you don't qualify doesn't mean you can't fight anymore, you can train in Heaven.

Landing at the entrance of the gym, Kibito heard the sound of fists hitting a punching bag.

After stepping inside he saw the only person inside who was still busy:

Right straight punch

Left straight punch

Right sideward kick

Left straight punch

Left straight kick

Right hook

Right straight punch

After that last punch a ripping sound was heard as a vertical tear formed on the right side of the bag and the sand started to spill out of it.

Seeing the punching bag total loss the fit figured woman did a backwards summersault, charging a blue orb in her hand and fired it at the bag, causing it to explode.

While slightly panting the woman turned towards Kibito. "What do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone.

Surprised at the ferocity the woman displayed Kibito was silent a bit too long for the woman's liking.

"Unless this person is invisible and can hide his energy, I assume you came for me, if not you can get out the doorway so I can pass." The woman stated as she had grabbed a towel and began to wipe the sweat of her face as she walked towards Kibito.

"You have experience with children, do you not?" Kibito asked just as the woman passed him.

The woman froze at hearing those words, standing still she ran her hand through her black semi spiky hair which reached till her mid back. Despite being here for four years she couldn't help but still feel sorry for her daughter she left behind in the living world. Despite being a working mom she always managed to make time for her, the same can't be said of her father who was always 'too busy'.

She knew the risks her job involved, being a policewoman isn't exactly a safe job. There always was the risk that some punk with a gun could get lucky, she was always healthy and very fit, but after getting shot once that changed. While it was only a flesh wound, one centimeter more to her left and she would be dead. She remembered her little girl standing next to the hospital bed asking with teary eyes if mommy was going to be okay. She reassured her that mommy would do everything to be able to go back to her. True to her word she trained extra, soon she was feared by all criminals for her martial arts. Despite being a great fighter she couldn't prevent a drunken truck driver crashing his truck into her police car.

As her eyes and voice softened up she replied: "Yes, yes I do, why?"

"As you may know the child who defeated Cell didn't make it and right now he has an emotional lockdown." Kibito explained.

Snapping her head up in attention. "Where is he?" She asked, grabbing Kibito by his collar and staring him straight in the eyes.

Surprised at the determination displayed in the human's eyes Kibito replied: "Follow me."

' _I hope she can help the boy.'_ Kibito thought as they flew.

Beside him the woman was staring ahead with her determination-filled eyes. _'If I can't intervene with the injustice being committed on earth right now I sure as HFIL am going to try to help the boy who saved it.'_

Gohan was feeling like he was in a very dark and cold place, he didn't know what to do or what to think. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die, but that wasn't even possible anymore. He knew he couldn't stay like this, but if he broke out of his reverie he knew he had to face the purple and the red skinned beings. He didn't want to face them and them reminding him he had now no family to be happy with. No friends to visit, no future little sibling to play with, no father to laugh with, no mother to talk to.

As Gohan was mulling over this he felt warmth embracing him, a hug, before he could wonder about a voice was softly talking to him:

"Thank you."

The voice was soothing like a mother's, it was thanking him, he didn't know what to say back.

"You don't have to say anything"

He decided to do just that, relaxing his body he slightly shifting into a more comfortable position.

"You can just let it all out if you want."

That did it, Gohan returned the embrace and started to hug this person tightly as tears started to flow down his face again. Not wanting to let go, he held onto the person like lifeline, afraid that if he let go he would fall down into that dark and cold place again.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay with you as long as you want."

Deciding to look at the person who was comforting him he opened his eyes and looked up to meet a pair of blue ones which were showing genuine concern.

"Who are you?" The boy asked with a tired expression on his face.

The woman smiled at the boy, glad that he opened his eyes, as she answered: "You can call me Miguel."


End file.
